


your internet is too unstable to proceed

by puffygyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Online Classes, a lot of text-message dialog, after he got over mingyu's awful internet, but in reality he just tries to survive when everything hates him, happy holidays!, junhui is stressed and it is showing, mingyu as the one idiot in class who either never shuts up or forgets to mute himself, soft and shy meanie agenda, wonwoo might be whipped and love sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffygyu/pseuds/puffygyu
Summary: There is this one idiot in Wonwoo's zoom-class who's internet is super chunky but who still tries to take part in the discussion. Even worse, he is Wonwoo's group-discussion partner and oh god, he might look cute with camera on and is this a dog in the background??OrWonwoo and Mingyu meet in their online class and Wonwoo falls hard.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 242





	your internet is too unstable to proceed

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't had offline courses since november 2019 and this is the product of me slowly losing my mind.

Online classes certainly presented a lot of advantages for Jeon Wonwoo.

Waking up 10 minutes before the start, hopping out of his bed straight to his desk and no one had to see his deep eyebags and food-stained shirt. But besides all the benefits of no interactions with fellow students, there was always this one idiot with chunky internet and loud background-noises, who either nonetheless tried to contribute to the discussion or constantly forgot to mute himself.

For Wonwoo this idiot went by the name of “Kim Mingyu”. 

How he managed to find internet which always cut off his words or muffled his voice so Wonwoo couldn’t even understand him at volume 70 (only to later receive hearing damage from his loud prof) in South Korea, was a full-on mystery. Kim Mingyu was truly every annoying online student you could find packed in one neat package, ready to bring chaos to the world.

Needless to say: Wonwoo was Suffering, with a capital S.

Wonwoo swirled his Apple pencil in his fingers, trying to suppress a yawn from ripping through his face. Having given up on taking notes some time earlier and by now only listening with one ear, he was scrolling through Gmarket on his iPad. This seminar was by far not his favourite the semester, but when his advisor said he had to take a certain course, he really had to, scoring himself a front-row seat in this particular one. At least there were only 15 more minutes left, before he could go back to playing games and procrastinating all next week’s essays.

He was in the middle of finally placing his order, when the devil himself showed up. His prof had come to the end of his long-winded lecture, opening up the floor for discussion and comments; always the most popular part. After two minutes of awkward silence, someone raised the blue hand; the name besides it read Kim Mingyu.

Oh no.

It was the idiot himself, with the chunky internet and constant loud background noises. At least this time around he managed to mute himself the whole lecture (not like last time where his prof explicitly had to ask him to).

Wonwoo closed his eyes for a moment to find his inner peace, when the prof called out Mingyu’s name.

The horror began.

There was this weird music coming from the background, someone clearly talking over it. At least this time the internet-connection seemed to be stable.

Wonwoo paid for his excessive order of games while Mingyu laid out his opinion, the noise in the background rather distracting from his words. Was this BTS’ new single they played? When the boy finally reached his last point, the Internet also decided it had enough of the rambling, refusing to transmit his words anymore.

“Mingyu, are you still there? I can’t hear you anymore.”

There was a hint of desperation in the voice of the professor of not getting paid enough to suffer through this.

Five seconds later the chat-symbol popped open, containing the words “Sorry, my internet suddenly got worse. But I am finished!”

At least they were spared from the last words Mingyu wanted to convey to them.

“Alright, I guess with those points we will also conclude this session. Next week we will turn to Chapter 5 and hopefully there will be more time for your discussion.”

While the other students unmuted themselves for one last goodbye, Wonwoo straight out left the Zoom-session, shutting his laptop and groaning. Ten more weeks to go and this would be over.

Next Wednesday Wonwoo traded in his iPad for a large bowl of takeout Jjajangmyeon, having procrastinated lunch and not planning on turning on his camera ever in this session, this professor didn’t seem to have a problem with talking to black squares. And no one needed to see his slacking-off clothes.

He was halfway through mixing the noodles with the black sauce, listening to his professor drowning on, when the dreaded word “group discussion” entered the room.

Two slurps into his delicious meal and his professor was struggling to set breakout rooms.

Hastily Wonwoo reached for the napkins and shoved the bowl out of the frame. For one moment he prayed for competent group members, then he entered breakout room number six.

Being the first one to join, he took his time turning on his camera, sighing at the sad state of his face; he looked even more tired than imagined. While he never showed his face in lectures, he wasn’t a fan of talking to black squares in a smaller circle. Whoever would have the pleasure to join his unproductive call must cope with his obvious black circles.

Zoom started to buffer, indicating another person to finally join his company.

The name of said person was “Kim Mingyu.”

Wonwoo resisted banging his head into his bowl of now cold noodles, wanting nothing more than his internet kicking him out permanently from the meeting.

While his brain was running one second the minute to figure out how to drop the course, Mingyu unmuted himself, speaking the first words.

“Hi, can you hear me? I’m sorry, my Internet is acting up so I can’t turn on video just yet, I hope that’s fine.”

This time, there were no weird background noises and no obvious chunky internet. At least something. Wonwoo pushed the unmute button.

“Yeah, no worries.”

“Ah great.”

A slightly awkward pause, before Wonwoo smoothed over it.

“Are we the only ones?”

“I guess so..should we maybe start with browsing the literature to compile some important points?”

Kim Mingyu seemed to be half-decent.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“Let’s do this.”

Wonwoo opened the heavy 34-page PDF-Document, his motivation for collecting the thoughts of the author non-existent.

Five minutes passed by in silence, Wonwoo scribbling down notes deemed important enough, till he decided they were sufficient to build a bases of thoughts. 

He clicked back to Zoom and almost got a heart-attack.

Kim Mingyu had turned on his camera.

In front of it was sitting a boy with soft-looking brown hair, a frown on his forehead and puckered lips. The word “handsome” had been invented for him, there was no doubt, but in this moment, he rather seemed to eradiate big cute energy instead.

No no no no no.

To distract himself Wonwoo let his eyes wander, taking in the background and room of Mingyu.

Wait, was that a dog laying on the ground? Staring more closely at the pixels in front of him and yes, this was indeed a dog in Kim Mingyu’s room. He looked as cute as his owner, a white Maltese.

This was getting worse and worse.

Mingyu chose this time to snap out of his trance, the frown morphing into a slight smile, showing off his defined features even more and against his will Wonwoo could feel some heat creeping into his cheeks. He suddenly felt ashamed of his poor appearance, maybe going to bed at four hadn’t been the best choice.

“Did you finish?”

The smile grew bigger with the words and so did the heat in his cheeks.

_Keep it nonchalant Wonwoo, there is nothing to make you nervous._

“Those must have been the best five minutes of my life.”

Mingyu let out a laugh, sounding like a half bark and Wonwoo’s mind went blank.

“The guy surely has a talent for writing, this is sure.”

Wonwoo.exe needed a moment to reboot itself, but then he cleared his throat, cursing himself for getting thrown off-guard so quickly.

“Is there anything specific that caught your eye?”

The next ten minutes went by quite productive, Mingyu mentioning good points supporting Wonwoo’s own, the latter jotting them down for further reference.

By the time they finished, the timer above indicated still four more minutes.

“I’m Mingyu by the way, the one with the bad internet. But you probably know that already.”

A soft smile played around Mingyu’s lips and maybe it was the connection, but a hint of pink appeared on his face.

“I’m Wonwoo. I don’t think you know that, I decided to not willingly participate in this course.”

This drew out another laugh.

“Totally understandable.”

For one second Wonwoo’s gaze darted from Mingyu’s unhealthy good-looking face to the dog in the background and let his mouth loose.

“Is this your dog?”  
Mingyu’s eyes widened for one moment at this sudden shift in the conversation, before turning his head to the sleeping animal in the back.

“Yes, but he normally lives with my parents. I am just dog sitting for the time they are out of town.”

“Ah, I see.”

Wonwoo cleared his throat, not knowing what to say without sounding like a total creep.

Mingyu seemed to know as he was in the process to opening his mouth, but the words never got to leave his mouth, with someone stumbling into the frame. It was a lanky boy, looking like he had just woken up.

“Gyu, I need your charger.”

Gyu?

Mingyu turned around his head, the dog behind him lazily wagging his tail at the new arrival.

“Next to my bed.”

Mingyu turned to Wonwo again, an apologetic smile flashing over his face. As sudden as the guy had appeared, he disappeared again, just throwing in a quick “thanks”, door clicking shut.

“Sorry, one of my flat mates. They are quite notorious for misplacing their charger. Maybe I should change to Samsung just to spite them.”

Against his will, Wonwoo let out an unattractive snort.

“Mine uses all our cups and never cleans them. I guess every flat mate has their weakness.”

The reminder of only one minute remaining popped up on his screen.

“I guess so, at least they help splitting rent.”

To this they both laughed quietly, silence settling in.

The counter ticked down to the 10 seconds.

“Was nice working with you, maybe we have another chance to do that again later.”

Mingyu offered him a sincere smile, before they both got redirected into the main session.

The rest of the session went past, without Wonwoo absorbing any of the presented information. Mingyu wasn’t eager either to present their points nor did their prof think he should call them up. Instead Wonwoo starred at the now black square with Kim Mingyu’s name, imagining the cute boy sitting there with a sleeping dog.

He was screwed.

He only remembered his completely soggy and cold bowl of Jjajang ten minutes after the class ended.

For a full minute Wonwoo starred at the camera-preview, before clicking “joining without camera”.

He might have gone to bed a little bit earlier, wore a nicer shirt and made sure to eat beforehand. And no, it was not because of the possibility of getting grouped together with Kim Mingyu again. Or that was what he told himself as he muted himself, waiting for the professor to start his rambling.

Similar to last time he drowned out the monotone voice of his professor, gaze constantly wandering off to the black square with Mingyu’s name on it. After he caught himself the nth time, he cursed under his breath.

Yes, Mingyu was cute and so was his dog, but so what?

He had interacted with him ONCE and suddenly his brain decided to go on strike. Maybe he had been nice too, but there were countless nice people in this world, who also were cute. Cute and nice, just like Mingyu.

With a groan, Wonwoo let his head sink onto his laptop, not in the mood to think about this Mingyu-topic ever again.   
In the end they never came back to breakout rooms nor did Mingyu insist on taking part in the discussion at the end.

It made Wonwoo mope even more.

“Wow, the boy must have been really cute that you fuss so much every Wednesday.”

Junhui’s face was emotionless when he muttered the words, hunched over an army of printed out paper, dark eyebags on display. Bachelor thesis were a pain and Junhui got the privilege of experiencing it firsthand.

“He is not.”, Wonwoo replied, chewing on the cheap Kimbap from the corner store right across their dorm.

He earned an incredulous look from Junhui.

“You even brush your hair now before the lecture starts for the highly unlikely case you get paired with him again. Dude, you want to make a good impression and till now you never cared for the people in your faculty.”

Wonwoo chewed silently on his food, then his shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Yeah ok, maybe I do that.”

He got a tired grin out of Junhui, his eyes resting lazily on Wonwoo’s figure.

“Jeon Wonwoo got hit hard.”

For those words Wonwoo threw the napkin at him, leaving the room followed by a loud snort; this was below his level.

It was the sixth session and to his dismay there had been only one other group discussion, where Wonwoo got paired with a bunch of over-enthusiastic students. But no Mingyu in sight. The boy in question had only once participated in the discussion round again, with some weird background noises and one bark in the back, but decided to mute himself for all other sessions (even though he unmuted himself once on accident after he joined). At least, like Wonwoo, he showed up for every session.

And Wonwoo was maybe close to going insane. Maybe he had hallucinated their meeting, a sad fantasy of his brain to make up for his non-existent love life. He wasn’t that desperate to use the private chat-function though, this would come in the last session, so close to never seeing Mingyu ever again in the sea of students. It would probably end in a disaster, the other one not even remembering who Wonwoo was.

He was ready to call defeat with time trickling down to half an hour, when the professor suddenly called the magical word. Wonwoo’s ears perked up. He had no clue what they were talking about before, but he was ready, nonetheless.

He impatiently clicked his fingernails on to his desk, waiting for his professor to finally conclude the sorting, stealing glances at a certain gray screen.

When the notification popped open, he counted down to ten seconds.

_What is wrong with you Jeon Wonwoo, it is just another weird person._

With that he clicked the button.

He was greeted by a familiar face.

It really was Mingyu.

This time in another room, no dog behind him, but still the Mingyu he had seen so many weeks ago. Even more handsome than his memories had given him credit for, a fact sending Wonwoo blushing.

A big grin appeared on Mingyu’s face the moment Wonwoo started his video, waving into the camera, unmuting himself.

“Hi, we meet again after all!”

There was no way to resist that smile and it mirrored on Wonwoo’s face.

“Looks like we can continue our successful partnership.”

Why he spoke those particular words, Wonwoo was not sure, but it drew out a laugh from Mingyu.

Another person joined the room.

Annoyance ripped through Wonwoo, he wasn’t up for another teammate, not when he managed to snatch alone time with Mingyu. A girl had joined them, her background showing a messy kitchen.

She unmuted herself.

“Hello.”

Mingyu smiled again, but this time it left a bitter taste, knowing the smile was not directed at him, but someone else.

They exchanged greetings, awkward silence settling in, till Mingyu proposed to split up their work. The girl definitely had destroyed their synthetic work-energy, the only explanation why Wonwoo couldn’t concentrate on the to be discussed text. After five minutes he decided he had enough.

“I am done.”

Mingyu shot him a smile.

“Me too.”

The girl mumbled something in between the lines of “me too” and “yes”. Honestly, Wonwoo didn’t care.

Wonwoo learned quickly that she either was extremely shy or her knowledge about everything was extremely sparse. Mingyu gave his best to integrate her into the discussion, but no matter how nicely he asked, no answer proved any sort of help.

At one point he shot a helpless expression in his camera (and Wonwoo wanted to believe that it was meant for him). The discussion ended up being mainly between Mingyu and Wonwoo. Despite their struggles they finished before the set time was up - the perfect chance for Wonwoo for displaying dominance over the girl.

“I see no dog this time.”

An adorable laugh escaped Mingyu and he shook his head.

“No, he is with my parents again and clearly doesn’t miss me a bit.”

For one moment Wonwoo thought he was tripping, but there really was a pout on Mingyu’s lips and oh god, he should stop, his heart picked up a rate that surely was not healthy.

The girl was the first one to leave the room.

“Are we weird or why did she leave so quickly?”

The pout was still there and Wonwoo needed to tear his eyes away from it to focus on an answer without his brain overdosing on Kim Mingyu.

“Maybe she is allergic to knowledge.”  
Mingyu giggled. He giggled and Wonwoo’s soul left his body. He could feel the tips of his ears turning red. This was embarrassing.

“She must be. Or I intimated her by constantly wanting to her to participate.”

The timer hit ten seconds.

“Anyways. Maybe fate likes us next time too, see you.”

With that Mingyu’s face disappeared and Wonwoo turned off his camera again. 

Not ten seconds into the professor talking, his chat window popped open.

**Kim Mingyu (private)**

Do you want to upload your notes??

I don’t trust her with that task :((

**You**

I upload them, you present?

**Kim Mingyu (private)**

Deal!

True to his words Wonwoo scanned the document one last time, uploading it one second later. A smile appeared on his face when his gaze fell to the messages again; at least their feelings were mutual coming to their other teammate.

Mingyu also held his part of the bargain, taking on the word when their prof called for their group.

Only now Wonwoo realized how soothing his voice actually was when it wasn’t masked by laggy internet or weird background noises. He didn’t know what Mingyu did, but he succeeded in banning all those issues.

Wonwoo enjoyed the last fleeting moment of Mingyu showing his face to the camera, till the other turned it off with a last smile.

Next session, Mingyu wasn’t there.

“Stop moping around, Jesus Christ, some of us have actual work to do.”  
In the last weeks Junhui’s workload had increased a tenfold, while his nerves collectively disappeared.

Their whole dining table was littered with papers, pens and sticky notes, most of their content aggressively crossed out.

Junhui was struggling with collecting enough significant data and the silly problems of his best friend and flat mate were not on his agenda.

“Maybe he got busy and couldn’t attend. Maybe his internet broke down and he couldn’t come either.”

A sentence fell victim to Junhui’s aggressive swing of his pen.

“It certainly is not because of you. Don’t be so self-centered.”

Wonwoo was silent for a moment, before the slightest hint of a pout appeared on his face, a sigh escaping his throat making him sound like a 70-year-old man having seen the worst of humanity

“But what if I annoyed him so much that he didn’t want to risk working together again?”

It was a miracle the pen didn’t snap in half with the amount of pressure Junhui put on it.

“Are you really the Jeon Wonwoo I know? The Jeon Wonwoo who is normally so confident when it comes to other people and his judgement?”

It was Junhui’s turn to let out a sigh, nothing inferior to Wonwoo’s.

“In retrospective, I guess love even makes Jeon Wonwoo dumb.”

With an arrogant smirk he turned his attention again to his statistics, not getting bothered by the words of denial sent his way.

With a pout still on his face, Wonwoo joined the session, bracing himself for yet another boring lecture with no sight of Mingyu’s smile. He fought himself to not look for the name of the boy on his screen, he certainly did not care if he attended or not.

This resolve was easily broken, when his chat-window popped open with a string of messages.

**Kim Mingyu (private)**

Hi

I hope I don’t bother you or anything but

I have a requestㅠ

Wonwoo froze. When the words sank in, he hastily reached forward.

**You**

And here I was being a good student listening to whatever he is talking about

Ask away

Wonwoo’s eyes didn’t left the screen once, waiting for Mingyu’s answer.

**Kim Mingyu (private)**

I couldn’t make it last time

If it is totally fine and ok with u

Would you mind sharing your notes with me?

I actually can’t afford slacking off and it would help me a lot

I hope the pity trap is working

Do u feel bad already??

Against his will Wonwoo smiled. What a loser.

**You**

I feel very bad for the model student

The only appropriate answer therefore is yes, sure

I don’t guarantee for its accuracy tho

**Kim Mingyu (private)**

Oh god, you are my knight in shining armor

And that is totally fine!!

I take everything I can get

If that is fine with you, could you maybe send it via Kakaotalk??

My number is 010 342991689

Did Kim Mingyu really give him his number? Just like that? Things couldn’t be this easy.

But apparently, they were, with Wonwoo reaching for his phone in a daze, typing in the number and saving a new contact.

The lecture now completely forgotten, he scrolled through his phone, stopping at the contact labeled “ **Mingyu”**. He couldn’t resist; he clicked on Mingyu’s profile picture. Opening up was an adorable picture of Mingyu snuggling up against his dog, who suspiciously looked like its owner. His header was a simple sky with millions of stars on the firmament.

Ah, he was one of those people. He screenshotted the profile for further reference just in case.

He finally put his phone away, opening the messaging app on his laptop, creating a new chat with Mingyu by sending over the document.

**You**

I hope this helps.

The “one” disappeared almost instantly, a new message appearing.

**Mingyu**

Omg thank you so so much!!

I’ll make it up, next group discussion I will carry the whole thing

**You**

I will hold you to this

**Mingyu**

I am a man of my word ;))

Wonwoo hovered over the conversation, not knowing how to proceed after this. Was he supposed to answer? Would Mingyu answer him again? Would their contact abruptly end otherwise?

All his spiraling questions came to a sudden stop, when his professor demanded some attention again, leaving Wonwoo unable to think of an appropriate response, leaving the problem for another time.

Mingyu was the one who took the things in his hands (again) after all several days later.

Having spent a successful day doing nothing, Wonwoo was comfortably laying in his bed, dabbling away on his phone, when a message flashed by on his screen. Wonwoo frowned, not recognizing the profile picture of the sender. Only when he clicked on it, he realized it was Mingyu asking for attention.

**Mingyu**

I hope I don’t disturb you or anything

But there is something I want to ask u

**You**

You better have a good reason to disturb my holy night routine

**Mingyu**

Oh, that’s your holy thing then?

Just wanted to ask if you are by chance in one of my other courses too

Not to copy your notes, I swear!!

**You**

What courses are you taking?

**Mingyu**

Communication Theories

Broadcasting & Contemporary society

And broadcasting analysis

**You**

Damn, I took analysis last semester

Drained all the energy out of me

But no, no other courses together

**Mingyu**

I am barely alive :(((

Ahh that’s sad

I changed degree this semester and hoped to find a friend in my other courses

:((((

**You**

Am I being promoted to the status of a friend now?

No wonder he never heard Minguy’s name till now. Even in a big facility like his, after some time some faces and names stuck to your memory, but Mingyu’s had been a mystery till now.

**Mingyu**

You are, I hope you are happy uwu

Or my poor heart might take a hit from that rejection

Wonwoo starred at the screen. Was that flirting?

**You**

Over the moon

Is the degree-chance the reason why you need that course so badly?

Way to change topic Jeon Wonwoo.

**Mingyu**

Yeah, I could get some courses accredited

But still need a bunch of others

:((((

Maybe I should just give up and resort back to Journalism

**You**

Don’t

Would take the entertainment out of my day if I couldn’t hear your background noises in class anymore

**Mingyu**

So I entertain you?

Nice to know ;))

But this is hardly my fault

My flatmates are the reason for that

Kim Mingyu was surely flirting. Right?

Confidence, Jeon Wonwoo. Where did his one disappear to? He never was like this with people, so what if that was flirting, shouldn’t he just go with the flow?

**You**

You sure you are not putting the blame on other people?

**Mingyu**

I am surely not :<

It is not my fault Seokmin always needs to download those huge files for his courses

Or

Maybe I am bitter

:<<<

Oh god, Mingyu was cute and Wonwoo’s heart was close to exploding.

**Mingyu**

But I don’t want to keep you from your holy nightly routine

So!

Good night

uwu

**You**

Nah, it’s fine, don’t feeling like sleeping

Instead, tell me about the files he is downloading

“Someone seems happy.”, Junhui commented, slurping (judging from the cups in front of him) on his third coffee, his eyes not leaving his flatmate, who just had entered the kitchen.

Wonwoo hummed in response, reaching for his favourite cereal bowl.

“Who are you and what did you do with lovesick Wonu?”

Instead of a snappy comment, Wonwoo just send a smile his way, filling up the bowl with cereals. This only challenged Junhui.

“Judging from the fact that you stayed up even longer than usually and don’t whine about Kim Mingyu I conclude it has to do something with him.”

Wonwoo poured in the milk, humming quietly.

“That is for you to find out, my friend.”

Junhui seemed tempted to do just so and test out the waters, but then his face scrunched together in disgust, turning to the papers in front of him again.

“No thanks, I rather not get even more involved. You moping for other people always had been a sad sight.”

Wonwoo shoved the spoon in his mouth, smiling as if he didn’t hear the words, almost skipping down to his room again. Mingyu must have sent another message in the time he was gone.

_He really lost it,_ was Junhui’s last thought, shaking his head and turning again to more pressing matters on hand.

Even though Wonwoo would have never thought the time would come, the semester of awful online courses stretched into its last bit, leaving only exam period to be conquered.

He entered a direct battle with Junhui coming to leaving stray paper around everywhere, unwashed coffee mugs got companion by empty monster-energy cans. No matter what his attitude may tried to converse, grades were still a high priority on Jeon Wonu’s list of life.

This left him with a huge sleep deficit, his Moodle-calendar almost collapsing from all the deadlines and not that much time for Mingyu. From all their late-night messages and talks (oh yeah, they talked over the phone now too, Wonwoo turning red in his dark room every time Mingyu adorably giggled), his Mingyu-knowledge had expanded a lot. For example, he was living with two of his closest friends, his flatmate Minghao sometimes used his room for his online-classes and left the room smelling like paint. He missed his dog very much that lived with his parents in Ansan and he was a big scaredy-cat, who needed to sleep with a small light on. He was sure that Mingyu’s Wonwoo-knowledge had also exploded. The younger one (one year apart from each other, Mingyu had picked up the habit of calling him hyung, making Wonwoo feel a lot of things at the same time) had the characteristic of oh so gently asking Wonwoo about the things he valued or simply liked, drawing a much more in-depth statement out of him than he had planned on giving. At this point Mingyu also accumulated a whole lot blackmail material on Junhui, even though they never met.

When their nightly exchanges grew sparser due to Uni demanding more attention than a toxic lover, Wonwoo felt himself getting more and more depressed with not getting Mingyu’s random texts anymore (“Hyung, I forgot to buy milk, what do I doooo”) or never seeing his face anymore at online-classes.

But before Wonwoo could go completely crazy and do something stupid like admitting he had a big crush on the other, Mingyu came to the rescue once again, one week before the end of exam-season.

**Gyu**

Won-hyung

Communication theory fried my brain

Today I therefore come to you with a humble offering

For saving our last braincells

**You**

You shall step forward proposing your

Proposal

I guess I fell victim to brain-freeze too

**Gyu**

Wanna join hands for Mr. Group-project???

Let’s just work together on the paper and formulate passages differently

I am not ready to read up 200 pages on my own

A smile started playing on Wonwoo’s lips. A similar idea had struck him before, but till now he had been too unsure of proposing it. That didn’t mean he should make it too easy for Mingyu.

**You**

What do I gain from working together with a rookie?

Mingyu took his time replying, the “1” having disappeared for some time now. For one fleeting second Wonwoo thought of maybe having gone too far, the sarcasm not obvious enough for Mingyu. He was ready to formulate another message clearing up the misunderstanding when Mingyu finally came around.

**Gyu**

Besides saving your last braincell from dying

A date with me?

Heat started spreading in his cheeks, his heart beating too loudly, his hands holding the phone starting to shake even more than to his regular tremors.

Did Kim Mingyu just ask him out on a date? Was this real? Because if not, he may have to consider moving countries. Before he could make plans to move to Australia where no one knew his name, another text arrived.

**Gyu**

I don’t like confessing via text

And maybe I am nervous

Sooo

Maybe go on a date with me

And you get half of an essay

\+ a horrible confession

Pls..?

:<

Wonwoo took a sharp breath, after he remembered that he had to keep breathing in order to live (and go on the date). His head was spinning and his heart was now running a marathon. Certainly, Mingyu had crossed the border of flirting sometimes, but maybe this was just his character, Wonwoo not expecting any reciprocated feelings. After all, they had met on their university’s zoom lecture. No one expects to find decent people there, their next boyfriend even less.

Wonwoo felt like a teenage girl, which first crush just confessed and now she was too confused to do anything, his braincells just screaming at each other, running around in adrenaline and pent up feelings. No one was in charge there anymore.

His face was certainly lighting up the whole room by now with how red it was and his hand was shaking so much, he needed to retype some words.

**You**

I would love to

I can offer an essay and a confession, that hopefully will make sense

Wonwoo held his breath, after he clicked sent, anxious about the reply he would receive. One small part of his heart still didn’t believe this was happening, saw the ugly ending of Mingyu joking till this point. But the reply he received washed away all those thoughts and drowned them in soft feelings.

**Gyu**

Wait

Wait

ㅠ

ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

This is real, right??

Right??  
Oh god pls say yes

I want that confession, pls

I might have had a heart attack waiting for the message

But now I am not sure if my heart is still beating

Sooo

We have a date date?

Did Wonwoo already mention that Mingyu was adorable?

**You**

We have a true date date date

Name a time and day and I will be there

Anytime

**Gyu**

Oh god

This is so romantic

<3

Wonwoo let out a full-blown laugh, adrenaline running high, his cheeks still so bright it could power a whole house, sweaty palms and exams long forgotten. There were more important things to focus on after all.

Mingyu was definitely leaning into him more and more.

They started out with some distance between them, sitting on Wonwoo’s bed, his laptop propped in front of them, playing some obscure Netflix recommended movie. A half drunken glass of Cider on the side, some chips on the other, buried in pillows and blankets, this was how they were spending the first time at Wonwoo’s place.

Junhui had given Mingyu a intense stare-through, before sending a nod of approval Wonwoo’s way.

“You really exceled yourself with him.”, was the whisper in his ear when the other finally left the room to leave the lovebirds to themselves. Mingyu had shot him an adorable confused look.

Ten minutes after the start of the movie Mingyu had reached for Wonwoo’s hand, clasping their hands together as they were made for that one purpose. Wonwoo’s ears had turned red from that gentle gesture, but to his luck Mingyu already had redirected his attention to the movie in front of him again.

And now the gap between their bodies was closing more and more. Something, Wonwoo welcomed very much. And so, he shifted his weight till their shoulders bumped together. Mingyu flashed him a shy smile, but he seemed to gain confidence, shuffling around till his head rested on Wonwoo’s shoulder, providing a comfortable weight on his body. Needless to say, Wonwoo stopped paying attention to the move afterwards (it wasn’t like he knew what was going on in the first place), one hand still intertwined with Mingyu’s, the other one softly stroking his hair.

For all the weeks they had been dating till now, there were still a lot of moments when all his confidence left him, suddenly feeling like he had never hold someone’s hand before or kissed a human. And in one sense it was right; he just had never hold Mingyu’s hand before. At least he wasn’t the only one in this relationship feeling this kind of way. Mingyu turned into a blushing mess through the simplest words and Wonwoo found that oh so very cute, sometimes saying certain things to see the red creeping on to Mingyu’s cheeks. But he had learned that coexisting right next to the shy bumbling mess was a very confident Mingyu, who showed up once in a while, leaving Wonwoo completely speechless (and making him fall even more). One of those times had been Mingyu asking to have a date at Wonwoo’s home, not even tripping over his words once.

“I like your room; it is very you.”

Wonwoo stopped combing through Mingyu’s soft hair, a breathless laugh escaping his throat.

“So, you like unwashed clothes and messy bookshelves?”

“When they come from you, then yes.”, came the reply without missing a heartbeat.

There was he again, so confident and flirty Mingyu, who made Wonwoo’s heart beat a lot faster than it should be allowed.

His gaze came to rest on his boyfriend’s face, finding out Mingyu had starred at him the whole time instead of his room. His lips curled into a pretty smile and the next second he found those lips pressed against his own.

When they parted again, both were painting for air.

“I really hate to break up this atmosphere, but I wanted to ask you something.”

Mingyu had relocated his body against Wonwoo’s chest now, the movie still playing on forgotten in the background. Mingyu hummed.

“As long as you don’t remind me again of how much I butchered the presentation in Mr. Park’s class, please go on.”

Wonwoo laughed at the memory, his favourite weapon to bring the pink again on Mingyu’s cheeks.

“You were lovely. But no. Wanted to ask which courses you are planning on taking next semester. I need to make sure you don’t meet someone on Zoom and make them your next boyfriend.”

He could feel a light hit on his chest.

“I only make cute Wonwoo’s my boyfriend. In fact, you are the only one I make my boyfriend.”

And there his heart ascended to heaven again. Mingyu freed himself out of the hug, to get a better look at Wonwoo’s face, starting to play with his fingers.

“Would be great though if we could get in one together again. I could start freeload on your Wifi and download heavy files.”

A giggle escaped Mingyu’s mouth. The giggle, Wonwoo’s favourite giggle, that made his heart swell twice its size.

Instead of giving an answer, he pushed forward, pressing his lips again against Mingyu’s, kissing the sound straight from his lips.

**moonjun**

Can you pls giggle quieter, my sample data is getting scared


End file.
